


Disheveled

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco looks far too neat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disheveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



Teddy had a good imagination. Right now he could perfectly imagine the taste of Draco's freshly showered skin on his tongue. Especially that graceful curve on Draco's upper thigh right where his pants hugged his arse. Teddy could picture himself pulling away the hem of the navy briefs but only enough to trace the arch with the tip of his tongue. The imagined hint of what Draco's heated body tasted like blossomed in Teddy's mouth while memories of continuing on to Draco's arse exploded in Teddy's mind. 

For a fleeting moment Teddy felt like a pervert studying Draco so intently while Draco was completely oblivious. But it really was a fleeting moment as Draco looked far too good for Teddy to care. 

Draco was always sleek and pulled together. Even when he was standing there in nothing but his pants. His hair, still damp from the shower, was combed swooping to the side and every lock perfectly gelled in place.

The few times Teddy had seen Draco when he was growing up he had found Draco nothing short of intimidating. Part of it was Draco's natural talent for treating everyone like they were beneath him and his notice, but the part Teddy remembered most was that he always seemed in complete command of everything. His long, elegant limbs, the way he looked you right in the eyes, and his fitted robes, the straight perfectly tailored trousers, polished shoes, the ramrod straight and tall posture it all said _I have my shit together_. 

Teddy was far from being intimidated by Draco and knew him better than to believe him completely unflappable, but the fact Draco still looked that way fascinated Teddy. Most especially because Teddy could easily recall memories of when Draco looked the polar opposite. Hair mussed, cheeks pink, legs spread wide, hands buried in Teddy hair and completely at the mercy of Teddy's mouth on his cock and hands on his balls. 

Merlin, seeing Draco so prim and neat, his perfect long fingers, firm build, it made Teddy want to mess it all up. 

Being as quiet as possible Teddy slid out of bed trying not to rustle the sheets. Not sneaky enough though. Draco caught the movement out of the corner of his eyes and his gaze snapped to Teddy. 

"You're awake. I've a meeting, I didn't mean to." 

Teddy shrugged. He liked sleeping in but this was worth getting up for.

He pressed his chest to Draco's back, it felt cool against Teddy's sleep heated skin. He wrapped one arm around Draco's waist pulling him closer, giving Draco a hint that he was already hard. Teddy pressed his mouth to Draco's shoulder and groaned as Draco pushed slightly into him and the cotton of Draco's pants brushing the back of Teddy's cock sent pulses of pleasure down his shaft. 

Teddy all but started to rut against Draco and Draco, bless him, pushed back but said, "I don't really have time –" 

"You don't?" Teddy asked innocently as he slid his hands down Draco's sides. He dipped his fingers just bellow the waistband of Draco's pants and brushed the silky soft skin there. Teddy saw Draco's eyes flutter closed in the mirror in front of them on the wardrobe, and he put his hands firmly on Teddy's, stilling his fingers. 

"Stop. I really don't."   
"I was thinking..." Teddy said moving his hands out from under Draco's and down to the bottom of Draco's round, brilliant arse. He glanced in the mirror at the way Draco's pants cupped his body perfectly. Holding his cock and balls in place making a nice bulge at the front of his briefs. Teddy's cock pulsed at the sight of this. God, he would die if Draco didn't fuck him. 

"You were thinking?" Draco prompted and smirked at Teddy in the mirror and raised his brows. 

"Yes," Teddy said clearing his throat. "This spot," Teddy ran his fingers under the hem of Draco's pants, "that I should run my tongue across it." 

Gooseflesh rose on Draco's skin as Teddy softly touched him. "Fuck, Teddy...I..." Draco started to say but didn't object anymore. Teddy could see Draco's cock was now almost fully hard and he was pushing onto Teddy's cock with more interest. 

"Bugger your meeting so you can bugger me," Teddy said, pulling Draco backwards to the bed. 

"Is that your plan?" Draco replied. 

"If I can last." Teddy wasn't sure he could. His cock was covered in precome from only the bit of grinding they had done. 

Draco turned and took Teddy's cock in hand and began to stroke. "There's no need. You can come, then I'll fuck you." 

Teddy rocked into Draco's fist and it was truly hard to resist the invitation, but he had a plan and he was going to see it through. He stepped away from Draco's touch and sat on the bed, sliding back till he was leaning against the headboard. 

"How about I bring myself off while I watch you take off your pants?" 

A hint of amusement glittered in Draco's eyes, but he kept his face almost perfectly straight. Always so cool and hard to read. Fuck, Teddy loved that. "It will take me less than a second to take my pants off." 

"Do it slow then," Teddy said as he started to stroke his cock. He moved his hand slowly, but his balls were already tight to his body, it would only take seconds. 

Draco hooked both of his thumbs in the waist of his pants, looked down at his erection, and then at Teddy from under lowered lashes. "And then what?" 

"You can lick the come off my body," Teddy said though it was almost impossible to speak. He had to stop stroking his cock. He wanted to close his eyes and stroke quickly until he came, but he had to fight the urge. 

"I thought you were licking my arse," Draco said, the note of humour clear in his tone. 

"God, fuck. Yes. Put your arse in my face so I can eat you too," Teddy said and started to jack himself off again. 

Draco pulled his pants down only enough so that Teddy could see the head of his dick. And as much as much as Teddy loved the head of Draco's dick, well his entire dick to be more exact, it wasn't that view which made Teddy put his feet flat to the bed and thrust up into his hand.   
It was the way strands of Draco's hair started to fall forward across his brow, the way Draco's gaze was locked on Teddy and his mouth was slightly open and his tongue darted across his lips. Teddy could see he didn't want to stand there and watch. 

Draco yanked his pants down the rest of the way and he practically lunged onto the bed. It was the last thing Teddy saw. His eyes closed and he cried out as he came hard in his hand, feeling his come across his chest, belly and down his balls. 

The pleasure of his orgasm was still coursing through him when he felt the bed sink and Draco push his thigh with his knee. Teddy opened his eyes and Draco's face was inches from him with a thirsty look in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Teddy hard then pulled away. "Fuck you, I hate when you make watch," he said but without any heat. He moved back down the bed, gripped behind Teddy's knees and with a firm yank pulled Teddy flat. 

Draco made no demure about his intended goal. He pushed Teddy's legs wide apart and dropped to kiss Teddy's entrance with lips and tongue. Shocks of sensation coursed through Teddy's balls, arse and the space in between. Having already come, he was very sensitive. It was almost too much. Teddy loved it. 

He groaned and went to push his fingers through Draco's hair, but Draco moved his head. He licked come from Teddy's balls, his soft cock, and then down his thighs. Draco kissed along the crease of Teddy's arse, then ran his tongue on Teddy's thigh right in the spot Teddy had wanted to run his tongue on Draco's. Draco's mouth was hot and wet; his tongue so firm on Teddy's skin that Teddy felt the stirrings of arousal again. 

Draco moved his mouth back to Teddy's entrance and in between firm licks he sucked at it. 

"God, yes," Teddy said in barely a whisper and gripped Draco's fine but soft hair. Draco eagerly ate Teddy's arse. Pushing so hard against him that Teddy's thighs rested on Draco's shoulder and for a moment Teddy wondered how Draco was even breathing. It was a fleeting thought because it felt too fucking good to worry about. 

For what felt like ages, and yet far too brief a time, Draco licked Teddy, and when he finally lifted his head and sat back on his knees Draco's pink face and red lips glowed with spit, sweat and come; his hair was a complete mess. 

He was perfectly disheveled. Teddy thought he would orgasm on the spot. 

"I'm very late," Draco said as he walked on his knees towards Teddy. 

"And?" Teddy replied as he arched his hips in invitation. 

"Well worth it." He ran his hand over his fucking brilliant hard cock slicking it before he entered Teddy.

Draco lined his cock up with Teddy's hole as Teddy pulled his knees to his chest. Draco's eyes met his and Teddy said, "Fuck me hard." 

Draco made what could be called a growling noise in the back of his throat and pushed hard into Teddy. 

"Such a filthy slut. I love fucking you. Your arse stretched around my dick. I fucking love it. You need it all the time. I know. I love giving it to you." 

"Jesus. Fuck. Yes," Teddy said through short panting breaths. 

He rocked hard on Draco's cock as Draco thrust into him again and again. The slap of skin echoed in the room, which had the undeniable scent of sex hanging in the air. 

It was filthy and Teddy relished it. Everyone else could have cool, collected, seamless Draco. But this Draco, the one who didn't give a fuck how his hair looked and cursed, saying filthy things in a steady stream, this was Teddy's Draco. No one else had this Draco. 

Teddy reached for his cock. He needed to come. 

"Good. Do that," Draco said his voice sounding husky. "Fuck yourself in your hand. Make yourself come while I fill you." 

Teddy stroked himself quickly as Draco fucked him balls deep. Draco cried out and Teddy felt the first heat of Draco's orgasm in him and then he was coming too. Crying out as he came, his cock pulsing again and again in his hand as Draco's cock pulsed in his arse. 

Draco winced slightly as he pulled out of Teddy and then collapsed on him. 

Teddy tenderly touched the back of Draco's head and said, "You ok?" 

"Yeah," Draco said turning his face and resting his chin on Teddy's chest. He had gone from pink cheeked to completely red faced. "So good it made it hard to pull out of you." 

Teddy nodded in understanding. Draco smirked at him and moved his body up and kissed Teddy slowly, languidly on the mouth. 

"Next time we do that, I'm tying you to the bed," he said pulling away.

"Why?" Teddy said wrinkling his brow. 

"You were so into it you kept thrusting hard against my mouth, I could hardly breath." 

"Oh," Teddy felt his face heat slightly. "Sorry, I hadn't realized. So that's my punishment?" 

"Christ, no," Draco said and gave Teddy another kiss then whispered. "It's your reward. That was brilliant." 

"Thought so too," Teddy replied and reached and ruffled Draco's hair.


End file.
